


Desperate Measures

by TeamBini



Series: Desperate Measures [1]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut, headcannons, the Black Dog attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamBini/pseuds/TeamBini
Summary: A simple mission to a nearby village goes wrong as Leiftan and Guardian are attacked by a familiar foe.





	1. Guardian's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Zodiac and I got our own Archive of Our Own so we could post the FULL UNCENSORED version here instead of PMing it to everyone ^^;
> 
> Important things to remember from What Does the Fox Say
> 
> 1\. Miiko is the one who summoned Guardian because Guardian a descendant of the long lost rulers of El
> 
> 2\. Leiftan has been instructed to keep her in El, even if it means making her believe she loves him
> 
> 3\. Leiftan is an incubus. I know this isn't the case if the game, but dang it, that's what headcannons are for!
> 
> We hope you enjoy!!!

Guardian was thrilled. For the first time since arriving in this mysterious faery country, she felt absolutely excited and downright giddy. Leiftan was going to train her. As in “I’m just too hot to be real so of course I’m part of a mystical race” Leiftan.

She couldn’t help but grin at her luck. With Valkyon out assisting nomadic farmers in finding a milk thief and Jamon busy guarding Miiko, Leiftan had taken it upon himself to assist in her transition from useless human to useful fighter. After the incident in the woods with the kappa and the Black Dog, she had to admit that it felt good to do something to improve her overall survival chances. She had been told to bring nothing but her wits and courage. Of course she also had to make sure she looked her best. Guardian checked her reflection one final time and gave her hair one last brushing before heading out for the main gate. Finding herself pleased with her appearance, the half fae took a deep breath and sprinted out the door and raced down the corridors. She barely even bothered to pay attention to the magnificent red and cream colored arches lining the halls, or the splendor of the light blue hues of the marble floors.

“Excuse me!” She quickly sidestepped to avoid crashing into another Guardian. Outside, the sun gave her skin a healthy glow, warming it just below the surface.  
Things had been terrifying at first to say the least. Anyone finding themselves in her situation would probably have reacted similarly. Despite her being a stranger, Leiftan had always seemed to trust her, like he understood she was at her very core a simple human girl who just wanted to go home. He understood that while she might not belong in Eldarya, she didn’t deserve to be treated as a lesser being.

And she was very honest with herself, he wasn’t bad on the eyes at all.

Her first night in her fully furnished room had been rough. She sat on the bed, waiting, begging, hoping for sleep to come, but it just hadn’t. After tossing her useless pillow at the wall she found herself sobbing softly in frustration, only to hear a knock at her door. Without even caring about her appearance, she called to the guest to enter. Leiftan opened the door.

“Are you okay?” He asked with the voice of a concerned friend, “I was walking by and I heard…” His voice trailed off.  
Guardian had tried saying she was fine, but the words came out a jumbled mess of incoherent syllables. Despite that, the jewel of the Light Guard gave her one of his sweet, sorrowful smiles.

“It can be hard,” He noted, “To sleep in strange beds. I hate going on missions to foreign lands. Inn beds just aren’t the same as my own bed here at HQ.” A long paused followed, filled only with a sniffling of the young girl as she struggled to regain her composure. “It will get easier. I know you find that hard to believe right now, but each day will be a bit easier. You aren’t alone here. You have your whole guard to help you know. And Kero, Miiko, and I will do our best to aide you.” He walked to her while she sat there with her forehead resting on her knees and placed a reassuring hand on her head.

Guardian felt her face redden, thankful for her dark room and for her face remaining hidden. She had never been one for dating, but she had crushes. Leiftan had been appealing both in personality and in appearance. Suddenly, the heat in her cheeks faded and she felt rather exhausted. Perhaps his words had soothed her mind enough to where it was allowing her to drift away into blissful oblivion. In fact, she had fallen asleep right there, just like that, only to be awakened by the sunlight from her window. Someone had even taken the time to tuck her in beneath the covers.

He was always there to answer her questions. Always. Once she had returned from her first encounter with the black dog, he had sought her out to ensure she was alright.  
“It didn’t bite you or the kappa, did it? Their fangs carry a toxin that can kill quickly.”

She had assured him she was okay and safe thanks to the leader accompanying her. 

“But if I had been alone…” Her words trailed off. Things would have ended very differently if she had been in those woods without help.

“You’re safe though. That’s all that matter,” He had responded, once again placing his hand o her shoulder. The familiar blush flooded her face followed by relief and then exhaustion. When he took his hand back, the girl found herself longing for a good nap.

Guardian reached the main gate. A green ogre, slightly smaller than Jamon stood in front of the gate, it’s large axe crossed against its chest. Twin ivory tusks pointed out from beneath its large helmet.

“Gnivael evah uoy od ssenisub tahw?”

Guardian halted and froze. She didn’t know this ogre’s language.

“I’m going out to meet Leiftan for training.” She sounded each syllable as loudly and held it for as long as she could. The ogre remained steadfast.

A familiar hand drifted to her shoulder and a calm voice spoke, “Em htiw si lrig Eht. Rehtegot noissim a evah ew.”

Guardian gave a sigh of relief as the ogre moved aside. A quick breeze filled her nose with the smell of clean linens and lavender: Leiftan’s smell.

“Apologies that I’m late. Miiko assigned me to a mission so I was getting the specifics.”

Guardian’s heart sank. “O-oh…So then I guess we won’t be training today?”

Her traveling companion shook his head, “No, not today I’m afraid.”

Guardian stopped and made to turn around, “That’s unfortunate. Well…good luck and stay safe!” Before she could take one step, her arm was caught.

“Who said you could go? You’re coming with me.”

Time seemed to grind to a halt as Guardian’s brain slowly attempted to process what was just said. Mission Leiftan. Mission plus Leiftan. Mission WITH Leiftan?

“T-together?”

“Yes. Miiko thinks that it’s prudent for you to learn the local region before we send you on a mission on your own. Since I’m the only free member of the Light Guard today, I volunteered to take you.”

The half fae bounced on the balls of her feet, “Really? Wonderful! Let’s be off,” She paused, “Um…where are we going?”

Leiftan pointed at the familiar looming forest where she had found the kappa, “Through the forest on the other side is a small town called Aidenfield. Recently they’ve been struck by a rather virulent illness. We sent a healing team out there earlier this week but they’re already out of medicine,” He held up a heft burlap sack, “We need to deliver this to them. It’s about a four hour journey there, but most guard members can do it in their sleep.”

“An illness? Shouldn’t we be vaccinated or something before going in?”

“My species is immune to the disease, and it appears that it doesn’t affect humans. Right now it appears to strictly affect Brownies. That means about half of the guard can’t go.”

“Oh,” Guardian’s heart raced with anticipation, “Well then, lead the way.”

The duo approached the vast forest. Outside the trees all looked somewhat normal and healthy with green leaves and the occasional mushroom peaking out from the roots. They passed the hollowed out tree where Guardian had found yet another crystal piece. And then they reached the clearing where the monstrous Black Dog had cornered the kappa.  
Guardian immediately shrank back, her ears straining to catch any sound that did not belong. She felt like a scuba diver near a shipwreck, fascinated and terrified at the same time, only instead of sharks it was a mystical creature she needed to be on the lookout for. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her companion spoke, “I’m guessing it was here where you met the Black Dog?” 

“Yes…” She paused, “Leiftan, why are they so feared? I know sometimes on Earth they are associated with Death. Is that the case here?”

Leiftan stepped into the clearing and turned to her, “Most of your myths have some basis from Eldarya. A bite from a Black Dog is fatal to any species. There is no anti venom. Your only chance is if you are a specific breed of fae with certain healing powers and even then you have to be strong enough to survive the pain. Normally they are found up in the northern regions in isolated areas. All it takes is one Black Dog to wipe out a village.” His expression turned grim, “I imagine Miiko was quite concerned when you told her because there are plenty of villages nearby with young children. It’s a feast for one of them.”

Unbidden, an image appeared in the girl’s mind. She saw young Mery’s body bloodied, his lifeless eyes staring up at her.

“Was it found?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Leiftan’s gaze hardened, “No. They are hard to track once they vanish. They’re like mist sometimes. Your companion merely chased it away, but a team we sent into the woods failed to find it.”

Guardian looked down to the ground, “I’m sorry. If I had been—“

“But you weren’t. So you learn.” Leiftan placed his hands on his hips, “Nothing is to be gained from dwelling on the past. Take the lessons they teach and leave it buried for time to consume.”

Guardian clenched her fists. She would not let that vision come to pass. “I’ll get stronger. I have to.”

Leiftan smiled, “That’s the spirit.”

As they continued, the trees began to change. Straight bark became twisted and curled, roots erupted from the ground like the hands of zombies rising from graves. Guardian nearly took a spill due to one such root she could have sworn moved.

“That root moved.” She gasped as Leiftan helped her to her feet.

“The trees can be mischievous but they don’t harm travelers. Prank? Yes. But that’s all.”

Guardian could have sworn she heard a chuckle from one of the large tree trunks as they passed while she rubbed her kneecap. Her skin had become rather clammy since entering the deepest part of the forest. How could anything grow in this climate? She resumed her travel with Leiftan, fully aware that the trees were waiting for the opportunity to trip her again. Thankfully she noticed that the trunks were beginning to straighten out as the passed the deepest part of the forest. Her skin was prickling with warmth as the temperature stabilized.

“Heads up.” Guardian found herself swept up as Lefitan sidestepped one final gnarled branch that had not been there before. Again Guardian felt her body begin to burn with embarrassment. A final giggle rang through the air.

“We’re getting closer to the end of the edge of the woods. The nymphs will likely stay closer to the center,” Leiftan explained, “A shame. I think they took a shine to you.” She smiled down at the girl in his arms.

Guardian managed to capture some jumbled thoughts and form a coherent sentence, “Well the feeling isn’t mutual. Just ask my leg!” The Light Guard member sat her back on the ground and the two continued past the tree line and down a dirt road.

The town of Aidenfield really DID look like it came out of a fairy tale book. The streets were lined with cobblestone and the houses were made of white bricks with a certain curve to the architecture. When the wind picked up the weathervanes onto top the houses all squeaked in unison. The only thing missing was inhabitants.

“Town Square,” Leiftan picked up his pace dramatically.

“Where is everyone?”

“Our men are staying at the inn, the rest of the townsfolk were asked to stay indoors. Think of it as a mass quarantine.”

They were met by a group of two members of Guard El, both of whom looked like they desired nothing more than a good long night of restful sleep. They quickly brought Leiftan up to speed, barely even sparing a glance to his partner.

“I don’t think we’ll lose anyone as long as we keep a steady stream of medicine,” One of the healers noted, “But this disease is just so contagious it feels like for every one person who gets better two more get sick…”

“Miiko sends her thanks. Aidenfield has always been a good trade partner for Guard El. It is important we keep that bond strong. I’ll request more healers be sent when we return to HQ this evening,” Leiftan held out the sack of medicine, “This should hold you until then.”

“Thank you Sir Leiftan!” The other guard member opened the bag and withdrew a small bottle of pale purple liquid, “This will help halt the spread. Feel free to eat and rest up before you go. The villagers said they hear strange noises from the woods in the evenings these days.”

“Is it the Bl—“ Guardian found her mouth covered.

“My partner and I will certainly take a few refreshments before returning to Miiko,” Leiftan smiled despite the confused glances shared between the healers. When the had returned to the inn, he removed his hand, “Saying the name of that particular animal will just cause a mass panic. The people here have been through enough already. It’s best not to have them in fear of it.”

“But…” Guardian dropped her voice to a whisper, “I saw it. It could be the source.”

Leiftan shook his head, “Your concern for the town people is amiable; however, that particular beast wouldn’t dare wander into a town full of people. It’s not immortal. A decent injury would kill it. No, it prefers to pick off travelers alone on the roads.”

Guardian and Leiftan spent a brief interlude sitting next to a bubbling fountain in the town square eating a simple meal of bread and cheese before returning to the road once more.

“Ha!” Guardian leapt over the protruding root, “Not this time!”

“See? It gets easier,” Leiftan laughed, “Next time you can make the journey on your own.”

“You think I can?”

The two had resumed the return trip to HQ. They were already halfway through the 4-hour long journey and in the dark center of the forest once more.   
Leiftan placed his hands on his hips, “Why yes I do. Haven’t you noticed? You’ve changed since you first got here. When you first arrived, you were like a stranded sailor. You were happy to grab onto anything and anyone in order to keep afloat. You’ve improved since then. The stranded sailor learned to swim. Is there room for improvement? Yes. But I think you can handle it.”

Guardian hopped over another obstacle. In the distance, another bell-like laugh echoed.

“I do feel kind of different. Braver I guess,” She paused, “I haven’t given up trying to get home though. But it will be hard to forget this place.” The bell-like laughter had stopped, “It’ll be hard to forget—“

The snapping of a twig was her only warning before something massive and dark sprang from the bushes in front of her. Guardian’s brain managed to process three res slits and a familiar low growl. The beast’s maw opened and Guardian remained rooted to the ground in fear.

“Get down!”

Leiftan suddenly appeared in her peripheral vision, delivering a quick jab at the Black Dog, knocking it back and sending it off course.  
He turned to his companion, “Get into those bushes and stay there no matter what you hear, do you understand?”

Guardian gave a quick nod and dove into the bushes, ignoring the dozens of scrapes she received in the process. As she placed her body close to the ground, she noticed with horror that the bush’s leaves were wilting in the monster’s presence. She scooted back further for better coverage, feelings the thinning stems yield to her weight. Near the roots she could just barely make out the feet of the combatants. She heard the canine lunge and another sharp thud as Leiftan countered the attack. The Black Dog gave a vicious bark and charged again, this sound accompanied by a sharp snapping noise. It was trying to bite Leiftan.

Despite only being able to see the feet, Guardian could tell that Leiftan was able to hold his own against the monstrous beast. Every time the Black Dog made to attack, Leiftan shifted and managed to knock the beast away.

At one point, it landed not too far from where Guardian lay hidden. She scent that rolled from the black shadows of the beast reminded her of fresh road kill: Carrion and death. She quickly pinched her nose to shut out the putrid odor, praying it would not notice that one of the bushes was shuddering. Thankfully it lunged at its target once more, paying her no mind.

“Give up,” Leiftan still managed to sound calm, yet there was also an authoritarian component to his voice she rarely heard, “Go back north where you belong. This territory is protected.”

The Dog gave a feral hiss in response before returning to the offensive. This time there was a resounding thud and one of the nearby trees shuddered.  
“I warned you.”

From her hiding place Guardian saw the beast attempt to return to its feet, only to fall once again. 

“You can come out now.” Leiftan ordered. “We need to move quickly. I need to report this to Miiko.”

Guardian poked her head out. The Black Dog lay on its side, the angry red light had left the three slits.  
“Is it…dead?”

“I can’t be certain, and I’m not about to risk getting close to check. If anything, it’s wounded. Now let’s be on our way.”

Guardian gave a shaky nod and lifted a foot to exit the bushes. Her leg caught something.

“Um…” She tugged, feeling a thick branch she had somehow managed to snag herself in, “I think I’m stuck.” She gave another fierce tug and felt the branch give way, causing her to tumble from the bushes. Leiftan made to catch her; however a sickening growl caused Guardian’s blood to go cold. The light flashed back into the Black Dog’s slits. In a single fluid moment it was on its feet and rushing, not Leiftan, but her. The jaws opened and Guardian saw a flash of razor blade sharp teeth, with another row tucked behind just in case. It was going to bite her. Instinctively, her eyes flinched shut, anticipating the excruciating pain that was about to come.

Something wet sprinkled her cheeks accompanied by a low thud. Guardian opened her eyes. There was no pain. The dog stood a good distance from her and Leiftan, clearly favoring one leg over the other. She raised a hand to her face a brushed off what had splattered, knowing before looking that it was blood. 

But the Dog wasn’t visibly injured aside from its leg. As she watched is dive into the forest at an odd disjointed pace, she could only wonder where the blood had come from.

And then Leiftan collapsed.

Guardian could only watch on in horror as his body began to tremble and he grunted in pain. There was a deep, bloody gash along his arm.

“He protected me…”

Her protector managed to support himself by the hands, sweat oozing from his brow. What was she suppoed to do? Help was a 2-hour run to locate and a 2-hour dash back. She heard Leiftan give a strangled inhale as his lifted his face from the ground.

“Pl…leasssse,” 

That voice was not Leiftan. Leiftan was always calm. Always happy. Always free from pain. The tone of the man dying in front of her removed the bones from the girl’s legs as she slid to the ground. 

So, this was what hopelessness felt like.

Guardian quickly looked around, hoping, praying for someone to pass on by and show her what to do.

A shifting sound caught her attention as she returned her terror filled expression to the dying man. His trembling arm was reaching for her. Its regular peachy tone had given way to the cold pallor of a corpse. She felt a jolt run through her when it latched onto her own hand. The digits were ice cold. The faintest tug signaled that he wanted her closer.  
Not wanting him to perish alone, Guardian steeled her nerves and clasped his hand between her palms.

“I’m here,” She whispered, feeling tears start to form, “You—you’re gonna be okay Leiftan.” Her sobs distorted her words.

“Guardian.”

She looked into his eyes. Her name was stronger on his lips that his previous plea for help.

“Come here,” He managed to force the words out. Her legs remained weakened so she crawled to him, never letting his proffered hand go. The dead leaves gave way under her weight, crunching in unison. In what she guessed was a burst of strength, the other arms ensnared her and brought her close.

The human gasped as the chill of death encircled her, pulling her against the man’s chest. Leiftan’s body was starting to shut down. His heart was pumping at an unusual, disjointed rhythm. Besides her ear, she heard him give a throaty, contented growl. She admonished herself for the warmth it caused to flood her belly. Her heart began to flutter, but not in fear. And then she noticed that the icy body was slowly beginning to warm. Some rosiness was returning to the arms, concealing the veins beneath pale, but not deathly pale skin.

Leiftan heaved another sigh his voice sounding raspy, “Guardian…I need your help.” Despite the weakness in his voice, his warm breath tickled her ear before ever faintly touching it.

The intimacy of the moment destroyed the human’s concentration. She felt her breathing accelerate as an unfamiliar sensation washed over her. Taking as much oxygen into her lungs as she could, she managed to clear her head just enough to give a reply, “Of course. Anything.”  
She didn’t know much of how to help. She was still new to this world, but a small part of her hoped Leiftan knew how to hold of the toxin long enough for them to reach HQ. Maybe Miiko could save him…

“I need,” Leiftan quickly winced as a shudder ran through him, “I need your touch.” He held the girl tighter too him, restricting her movement completely.  
Touch? That caused fissure-sized holes in the Guardian’s mind. Touch? What did that mean? They were already touching.  
“M-my touch?”

She felt him rest his forehead in the crook of her neck, his body still warming slowly, “Yes. That is the only way I can survive.”  
Another tremor of pain struck as his arms slipped from her sides to the ground. The human watched him slam his eyes shut and grit his teeth, battling against the urge to shriek in agony.

Touch…touch…Surely he didn’t mean… but what else could there be? How could that act save him? She thought back to their conversation earlier in the day:  
“A bite from a Black Dog is fatal to any species. There is no anti venom. Your only chance is if you are a specific breed of fae with certain healing powers and even then you have to be strong enough to survive the pain.”

In this world of magic, could she really hope to apply logic? Maybe it was the key. Honestly in the grand scheme of things it was a small favor. She owed the man her life.  
“But I fear I ask too much of you, Guardian. I can understand if you … if you don’t -“

Guardian decided to be brave for once and wrap her arms around his neck. It was her turn to bury her face in the crook of his neck and inhale his wonderful scent.  
“No. I don’t want you to die! I’ll do anything!”

The world fell silent, as though it was absorbing the vow. Slowly, Guardian felt Leiftan push back from her, until their faces were even.

He was looking at her like a color blind person looks at the world once they see red or green for the first time. If time stopped, Guardian would have been pleased to remain looking at that expression for eternity.

“Thank you.”

Her nerves returned and she tried to look away as she felt his free hand brush her cheek with the tenderness of a butterfly’s kiss. The digits traveled slowly to her jaw, her neck, and then buried themselves in her hair. She parted her lips and tried to let out a soft sigh, not wanting to make too much noise in case the Dog returned. 

The hand in her hair was joined by its partner and together they brought her head forwards. In a heartbeat, she was kissing her Eldarian crush. It’s not like it was her first kiss, but it FELT like her first kiss. Leiftan’s lips alone spoke volumes to her.

I will cherish you.

His lips moved to the edge of her jaw.

I will protect you.

Finally, the rested on her neck just above her pulse.

I will never hurt you.

“L-Leiftan…” The muted cry slid out of its own accord. Her eyelids slowly easer down as the shock at the situation began to slowly fade.

The sound he made in response was her undoing. Something dark yet intoxicating rumbled from his chest. She also began to notice his scent was far stronger now, not overpowering but rather addicting. And if he continued rubbing his face against her collarbone like that she wasn’t sure what she was going to do.  
Suddenly one of his hands pulled the strap of her Guard El uniform down her shoulder. The chill of the woodland air hadn’t even registered the newly exposed skin before the tender lips replaced the fabric. Another one of those appreciative sounds followed as the exposed flesh was worshipped once more. The human woman let her head tilt back as she relaxed and let the tide of lust start to carry her away. Suddenly, the movement stopped. She opened her eyes slowly, wondering why the sensation had stopped.  
He was watching her, struggling with something internal.

“I’m sorry,” Leiftan breathed, looking down at the ageing foliage below them. “I need … I need more, but I cannot ask that of you.” 

Without even hesitating, the half-fae took that sorrow-laden face in both hands. She HAD said anything. Allowing her thumbs to brush his cheeks the way her grandmother had done to soothe her in her childhood, she simply stated, “When I said that I will do anything,” she said, still out of breath, “I meant it, Leif-"

And then it didn’t matter what she said because he was kissing her on the lips and any words were swallowed into a deep abyss. This time, gratitude was accompanied by another emotion. Guardian had never felt ‘need’ before, but she was quite certain this all-encompassing feeling akin to drowning was it.   
When had she opened her mouth to let him deepen the kiss?

His movements became frantic, like a starving child at a banquet. He continuously changed the angle of their heads, giving and taking of that mind-numbing feeling she didn’t quite have a name for yet.

Some part of her brain was aware that the other sleeve was being moved down her arm, causing the entire blouse to slip from her chest, exposing her, but before her mind registered it was gone, his lips attacked. It circled around her puckered nipples line a star near a black hole, each pass getting closer and closer until Guardian finally felt her mind be pulled under the waves of euphoria. When one breast was done being tended to, he moved to the other, his skin now radiating heat. She made to cover her mouth to hide her strangled moans of desperation, but his arms held hers once more, causing her voice to fill the clearing.

Guardian’s back arched, her body pressing further into Leiftan’s embrace in an attempt to be closer to the source of the immense pleasure. Her arms dragged the two locked around her wrists to the hem of her shirt, in an unspoken request. With a quick flip of his wrists, her blouse floated to the ground, forgotten. 

His tongue resumed its journey downward, leaving only for another reverent kiss to be placed before returning with vengeance. When it reached her hips, still covered by those annoying Guard clothes, his hands searching for the button hiding the zipper. There was a click and another rush of air and the human found herself as naked as the day she was born, save for her panties and even they didn’t stick around, quickly being cast aside so that he could see her as she truly was, laid bare for his eyes only. But there was no time to mourn the loss, as his lips came dangerously close to what the pants had protected. 

When he nipped her inner thigh, she shuddered, calling his name to the heavens, “L-leif…p-please…” Those were words, right? And yet through the fuzzy haze, she knew that he was still in clothes while she was sitting on the forest floor nude, and decided that had to change. She reached up and began to fumble with whatever secured his coat into place. He pulled away briefly to assist her, effortlessly removing his cloak and spreading it on the ground as a makeshift blanket. He straightened, supporting himself on his elbows while she yanked at his top, finally managing to fling it across the grass to a nearby root.

“Eager are we?” He chuckled when she hesitated at his pants. That playful taunt was all the encouragement she needed.

“Only repaying the favor.” She breathed as she held his pants while he slipped free. She made sure he didn’t even have a chance to recover before she took his manhood into her mouth, acting solely based on what she had read in her more adult books. Of course her gag reflex reeled and attempted to force her back to reality, but then the man made a different sound. His head went back, causing the beads that held some hair to cling against each other and his cry was so loud that she could hear the sound of birds taking off in terror at the sudden noise. Two shaking arms took hold of her shoulders and the world spun as she found herself underneath him, looking into the enlarged pupils of his deep green eyes.

“Enough.” The command was a deep pant. Fascinated, she watched his chest rise and fall rapidly, as though no amount of air would ever be enough to fill his lungs. Slowly he lowered his head to her ear and whispered, “I am in control.” Her skin was showered in kisses, some long and deep, other playful nips. Before she knew it, she felt something start to build between her legs. Her hips began to undulate on their own. 

Leiftan’s hot mouth paused by her ear, raining hot breath on her wet earlobe, “Guardian,” he breathed, his mouth against her neck, “This might hurt. I am sorry if it does.”   
“Leiftan!” She pleaded. All she wanted was the throbbing to stop. 

His eyes never left hers as she felt him merge into her channel.

Her muscles fought back, not used to such an intrusion; however, the millions of nerve endings creaming and begging for more quickly silenced them. Another moan ripped through her. Guardian reached up and encircled his neck, pulling his face down so that their noses could touch. She heard him inhale deeply, wondering briefly if she smelled similar to his linens and lavender scent.

The thing within her shifted back before charging forward, forcing the muscles to give one final painful spasm before completely fading away to euphoria. The inexperienced human rocked her body with his, their breaths mingling in joined passions. His resumed nipping at her neck, the pace of his thrusts increasing. It became too much and she simply let go, panting and moaning, and begging him not to stop. She allowed herself to become a fine-tuned instrument in his grasp. Suddenly she felt some sort of inner wall give way, release a tide of pure completion. She felt the body above hers shudder and a warmth spread through her abdomen as the tide of lust grew and grew, her mind no longer certain if anything on Earth or Eldarya could compare.

With a final pleasure filled cry, Guardian passed out.

A faint pain between her legs stirred the girl from her sleep. Slowly her eyes opened as her brain began to take in her surroundings. She was in her room, and judging by the lack of light, it was rather late.

Her heart jolted at the recollection of the day’s events. Had it really happened? Another faint stab of pain confirmed that in all likelihood, the incident in the forest had occurred.  
“Leiftan!” She gasped throwing off the covers. Wait…When had she been tucked in? How had she gotten into her room? Why was she clothed?  
“Don’t move.” A firm hand pressed her back into the sheets, “You gave me a bit too much energy.”

In the shadows of the room, the moonlight illuminated Leiftan’s green eyes. Maybe it was her imagination, but the moonlight was giving him a very faint blue aura.  
“You…you’re alright?” She reached out to touch the hand on her shoulder to make sure. It was warm with life.

“I am thanks to you.” And he did look alright, save for that odd blue tint, which she chalked up to the moonlight streaming through the window. She couldn’t see beneath his cape, but she assumed that since is looked clean that the underlying skin was unblemished by injury.

“Leiftan, if I may ask, what exactly happened?”

She heard the squeak as he slid a nearby chair across the floor to her bedside and too a seat. His gaze went to the window as he appeared to be consumed by his thoughts.   
“I deserve to know.” She added.

He returned his eyes to her face and brushed a strand of hear from her forehead. Guardian’s body shuddered, remembering what those hands had done to her earlier.

“Remember that Black Dog venom kills. There are exceptions. Certain species of fae have been blessed with healing abilities. My species can combat any toxin, if we are strong enough.”

Guardian reached out and took the hand closet to her bed. Her fingers slid down to the wrist, seeking out the familiar thumping of the pulse.

“What species are you Leiftan?” She asked while stroking the point where she felt his pulse.

“A rare one.”

She heaved an exasperated sigh, “Leiftan, please be honest with me. I think I deserve that much.”

The Light Guard member gave a soft laugh, “No. You deserve far more than that Guardian,” He paused, considering his words, “I’m an incubus; A creature of the night. I feed off of amorous feelings.”

Guardian’s mouth fell open. She had heard of incubi in books and films. It had escaped her mind that they might exist in the world of Eldarya. But Leiftan’s otherworldly allure suddenly made sense. He needed it to survive.

“You are doing quite well for yourself. Why aren’t all the females fawning over you if you need—“

Leiftan placed his free hand on her lips, “I don’t do that often. In fact, that was probably the first time in several years. Normally all I need to get by is, “His finger tapped Guardian’s hand still resting on his pulse, “touch. As long as there are some feelings for me, a simple touch can sustain me. Something like having my hand on a person’s shoulder is the equivalent to a snack. But Black Dog venom, the only chance I had at survival was to unleash my full energy and to do that I needed you.”

Guardian remained still, taking the information in. It was an…unusual way to fend off death to be sure. But where did that leave them now? How could she go back to casual touches when her mind always went to the forest?

“And what about now?” She feared the answer.

Leiftan tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

“It won’t come back, right? The venom is gone?” But what she desperately wanted to ask remained unspoken. ‘So my first time didn’t mean anything and we’re going back to friends again?’

“The venom is gone. When I realized you had…overexerted yourself, I redressed you and returned to HQ. I tend to move quicker when I’ve had a full meal.”

That’s all she was to him. A meal. A feast. Guardian felt her throat threaten to close and her tear ducts started to burn. She quickly released his arm, not wanting him to see her a clingy.

“R-right. Well, I’m glad you’re doing well and I… The color slid from her face as a new thought, which had until then remained lurking in the back of her mind, sprang forward, “Oh god.”

“Guardian?” The incubus leaned across her bed and took her by the shoulders. “What is it?” He demanded.

“Leiftan, I’m…this week I…we didn’t use protection…”

He stared at her before his forehead fell into her lap; her blanket muffled his laugh.

“No no no. Guardian, don’t worry about that,” Leiftan lifted his head and nodded to the window, “The moon is out. Incubi cannot impregnate under the light of the moon. If it were about twenty days from now, then I’d be concerned but you don’t need to worry.”

“Oh thank goodness,” She sighed. A long silence followed. Why was he still here? She was useless to him now! Why was his head still in her lap?

“You had never done that before, had you?” The mirth from a few moments ago had vanished.

Guardian looked away, “No. You were my first. But, it helped so I’m glad I was there.” Even if it had simply been a means to an end for him. Even if the pain of the memory killed her, she would carry it with her forever.

“Stop that.” Had Leiftan just snapped at her?

“Stop what?” Her voice became flat as she tried to hide any trace of emotion.

“Lying. I did a terrible thing. And right now you hate me for it.”

The girl sat up, “I don’t hate you. I never could. You trusted me to help you and I did. And I recall giving you my consent.”

“It was your first time and I used you.”

“I don’t care.” The words came out before she could even process them.

“You should.”

The half-fae cupped his face between her hands, “I don’t. You were always kind to me Leiftan from the moment I first got here. If I needed a guardian, you filled the role. You were kind yet you also taught me to fend for myself. You even risked your life to protect me. You could have just taken what you needed in the woods and you didn’t. You asked. I won’t hate you for that.”

Feeling emboldened by her declaration, she even dared to pull him close and kiss him with as much passion as her noodle-like bones would allow. What she didn’t expect was for him to suddenly start kissing her back. It remained like that for several minutes, a battle of lips and spirits, before he pulled away. Based on his breathing, she assumed he enjoyed it as much as she had.

Or not, because she suddenly found the room empty. 

It wasn’t until she felt something wet hit her balled fist that she realized she had started crying. As she furiously scrubbed at her eyes, she decided the best balm for a broken heart was a full stomach. As she tossed the covers off, she heard the soft cling as something fell from her nightstand. She didn’t recall placing anything on it. Scouring the floor in the dark, she picked up a single pine needle.

“Must have tracked it in,” She let it slip back to the floor. The kitchen was calling. She could discard it later.

 

Guardian walked down the hall, giving her stomach a satisfied pat as she made her way back to her room. Butter cookies were a great way of taking her mind off of…well it had worked for a while anyway!

“Next time I’m baking myself a chocolate ganache cake,” She decided as she reached her room, “Or maybe a cupcake. I don’t want to eat too much. I kind of went overboard with the cookies…” Her hand stopped in front of the doorknob. So the food hasn’t really managed to distract her totally, at least she had tried. She figured it would take a few days or weeks, but eventually the bruise she felt within her chest would heal or at least become tolerable.

“One step at a time,” She told herself as she turned the doorknob and stepped into her tiny bedroom. To her surprise, the bed had been made in her absence. The disheveled sheets were all pulled up and tucked in at precisely the correct angles. The pillows appeared fluffed and secure in their cases. 

But she didn’t recall throwing flower petals all over her bed.

And yet some part of her knew to remain calm even as the door behind her was closed. She didn’t even scream when two arms circled around her waist and pulled her close. Some unknown part of her knew that this was okay, and knew who was behind it.

“Are you hungry?” She asked, placing a hand on one of the large arms.

His lips brushed her ear, “I wanted to fix things and do this right.”

Guardian laughed, wondering if such an action would ruin the moment, “We sort of skipped steps to reach here.” As gently as she could she slid from his grasp, “I appreciate the offer Leiftan, but I can’t do this again and go back to us being friends. I’m sorry.”

The incubus sat on her bed, crossing one foot over the other.

“I ran because I was scared. You’ve poured some of yourself into me and that’s never happened before. I’ve feasted yes. But all I ever got from the meal was energy. You gave me something else. You gave me life.” He activated whatever light she had bestowed as let the bluish hue burst from his skin, putting the full moon to shame. He heard her breath catch as he took her hand in his, the urge to snack on her completely silent.

“I meant what I said. I will cherish you and protect you Guardian. I will be whatever you need me to be while you live in Eldarya. I owe you my life and,” He looked down at his illuminated palm, “So much more. And while during the day I must keep a professional act on, I’m more than happy to be whatever you desire at night, with the exception of on the night of no moon.”

She remained silent, watching the lights shimmer just under his palm. Guardian felt something almost familiar from that light, something deep down recognized it at her own. He was offering her everything and she had already given herself freely. And speaking of freely, she was her own woman now. In Eldarya, she mad her own rules and choices. And she wanted this, consequences be darned.

But she was still going to make him work for it.

She let him pull her down so she was sitting next to him. “I agree that no one needs to know. But you have to promise me that if you’re ever hungry or dying to use me,” She leaned in, “I can be a very jealous creature,” She smirked.

“A jealous fae?” He raised an eyebrow, his light green eyes dancing with light, “That’s new.”

“What can I say?” She joked, “My species is rare, too.” If she had to hear about how rare humans were one more time…

She paused before their lips met and instead places her head on his shoulder, “Let’s take our time, okay? One day, you can make it up to me, when we both feel like the moment is right.”

He slid onto his back, allowing her to use his chest for a pillow, knowing that she was listening to the sound of his heart as it beat for her. The constant thrumming of that pulse was his lullaby for her as it slowly stole her consciousness away on tranquil waves of linen and lavender.


	2. Leiftan's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leiftan's POV of the even't is Desperate Measures, written by Zodiac

Leiftan always had trouble sleeping on the eve of a mission. It wasn’t for lack of trying, that much was certain. Rather since he seldom went on missions, when the opportunity arose, a particularly conniving Kitsune would keep him up until the early hours of the morning, going over every possible outcome of the objective. It was a simple task - incredibly so - but with the news of Guardian accompanying him, Miiko wanted to - no, she had to - make sure the Incubus fully understood what he had to do. 

Protect her at all costs, no questions asked. But seeing as it meant the two of them - alone - for the duration of the mission, Miiko had decided this was the perfect chance for him to woo the young woman. She had to stay in Eldarya, whatever the cost and there was no better opportunity to persuade her to do so than this mission.

Miiko’s stern words replayed themselves in Leiftan’s mind as he walked through the darkened Headquarters, his hands tucked behind his back: 

You know what you have to do - whatever it takes.’ 

But it’s just delivering an antidote? 

_‘Talk to her; manipulate her - get the job done and get it done quickly.’_

There are Blackdogs in that forest, do you not think this is too dangerous for her? 

_‘Protect her at whatever the cost. No harm can come to her. Understood?’_

Yes.

Leiftan exhaled, his eyes scanning the Hall of the Guard, illuminated only by the dull flicker of dying torches. He understood his orders, surely. But he still did not understand why Miiko was so insistent of the girl remaining in their world when she so clearly wanted to leave it. A noise broke the silence of the night; it was soft, muffled - desperately so - as though the source was attempting to prevent it - and failing. The Incubus stopped in his tracks, his eyes closed, and focused on the sound in an attempt to pinpoint its location. It was the sound of crying and it was coming from her room.

Opening his eyes once more, Leiftan crossed the hallway, his hand hesitating over the gilded door handle. Raising his free hand, he rapped lightly on the door with his knuckles and was met with a response not even a moment later, inviting him in. Leiftan frowned - he could be absolutely anyone, but yet she still invited him inside? With a shake of his head, his fingers encircled the door handle and he pushed it open, peering into the poorly lit room.

Guardian sat, propped up on her bed staring back at him through the semi-darkness; her eyes were bloodshot, hair a mess and cheeks stained. Leiftan took a cautious step into her room, closing the door gently behind him. His eyes were fixed on the crying girl who was now trying desperately to wipe her tears away with the back of her hands and smooth out her hair.

“Are you okay?” the Incubus asked, concerned. What could have possibly made her cry? “I was walking by and I heard…” he trailed off uncertainly. He waited until Guardian managed to gurgle a response, one of which he did not understand - was that even English? - before offering her a sorrowful smile. He could not ask her to repeat herself, not when she was so upset, so Leiftan thought it best to try and string together a response to what he thought she had said. 

“It can be hard,” he began, nodding towards her newly furnished room in a desperate attempt to understand, “To sleep in strange beds. It is why I dislike going on missions to foreign lands. It matters very little how luxurious or homely a place is; inn beds just are not the same as ones own.” He fell silent, waiting for the half fae to respond, hoping - praying - that he had correctly understood what she was so upset about. She missed her bed, the comforts of her own home - her family. Yes, that had to be it.

“It will get easier. I know you may find that hard to believe right now, but each day will be a bit easier. You are far from alone here. You have your whole guard to help, you know. Kero, Miiko, and I will do our best to aide you.” When Guardian did not look at him, her face instead buried in her knees her body shaking with every sob, Leiftan crossed the room. Coming to a halt in front of her, he placed a reassuring hand on the top of her head.

The Incubus could feel the heat that rose from the half fae’s body and slowly her sobbing subsided. Her ears quickly turned a delicate shade of pink and Leiftan smiled to himself; he did not need to see her face to know that she was blushing. 

“Guardian,” Leiftan whispered, a small chuckle escaped his lips when she did not reply. Had she really fallen asleep like that? It must be uncomfortable. “Come on, then,” he said, an amused twinkle in his eye. He rolled the sleeping girl to her side, fixing the blankets neatly around her. “Rest well.”

***

It was just his luck. With Valkyon out assisting nomadic farmers in finding a milk thief and Jamon busy guarding Miiko (the Kitsune had dismissed him from yet another mission debrief and had refused to speak to him again until they returned from a successful mission), Leiftan had taken it upon himself to assist in her transition from useless human to useful fighter. Whether it was training or missions that he accompanied her on, he was determined to make sure that, if she was placed in danger and he was not there to protect her, her chance of survival was at least possible. 

With his cloak draped over his shoulders, the trimming licking his heels as he walked, Leiftan made his way down the twisting paths of El; the marketplace was bustling, just as he had remembered it. Wooden stalls lined the sides of the road, vendors flogging their wares; displays hung from the beams that hung atop their stalls, positioned so as to entice potential buyers. A mixture of scents - some of which Leiftan thought should never mix - reached his nostrils; freshly cured leather from the clothing vendors, an array of exotic fruit all laced with - Leiftan cringed - the distinct odour of dung from the Companion Quarter. 

Porcelain clattered, glasses clinked, fruit was chopped and children squealed with delight as they rushed through the rows of stalls, their parents in tow. The marketplace was the social hub of Eldarya, cacophonous and overpowering; it was sure to overstimulate every sense. He passed the fruit vendor quickly, purchasing a bag of the sweetest apples known to the country before weaving his way through the crowds of faeries who swarmed the grounds, relieved when he had crested the small knoll of the Refuge, leaving the marketplace far behind him.

He stopped only to pass the woven bag of apples to Mery, the young fae overjoyed at the gesture thanked him with a bright smile before running off, his companion in tow and the bag of apples clutched tightly against his chest as though he feared they would disappear.

“Mama will be so happy to eat these!” 

Leiftan tucked his hands behind his back and continued his way through the refuge towards the Grand Gates, his arms tucked behind his back once more and a smile settled on his face. As the gates came into view, Leiftan could just make out two silhouettes - one a good deal bigger than the other - and, as he got closer, realised it was Guardian and Jamon - no, not Jamon, Leiftan corrected when he drew closer still but one of El’s Protectors. 

Guardian and the ogre seemed to be talking but neither seemed to understand the other. Ogre was a complex dialect and very few non-ogres were able to master it. He closed in on the pair, resisting the urge to chuckle when the two began to use exaggerated, slow hand gestures to aide their conversation. It was time for him to step in or he feared the conversation would draw on for an eternity. 

“Em htiw si lrig Eht. Rehtegot noissim a evah ew.” A sigh of relief reached his ears and Guardian stepped aside, allowing him to face the ogre in her stead. “Apologies that I’m late. Miiko assigned me to a mission so I was getting the specifics.” More specifics. 

“O-oh…So then I guess we won’t be training today?” he could hear the disappointment in her voice.

Leiftan shook his head. “No, not today I’m afraid.”

The young half fae met his gaze and offered him a smile, one that did not reach her eyes. “That’s unfortunate. Well…good luck and stay safe!” She moved to side step around him but before she could move even one pace, Leiftan had caught hold of her forearm.

“Who said you could go?” he asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “You’re coming with me.” He waited patently for her response, although her expression seemed to say more than words could as she comprehended what he had just told her. 

“T-together?”

“Yes. Miiko thinks that it’s prudent for you to learn the local region before we send you on a mission on your own. Since I am the only free member of the Light Guard today, I volunteered to take you.” He cringed inwardly at the latter half of his statement. Volunteered was far from the truth but the girl did not need to know. Guardian did not seem to pay mind to the change of his expression and instead, rocked on the balls of her feet. 

 

“Really? Wonderful! Let’s be off!” She paused, looking up at him curiously. “Er - where are we going?”

Leiftan pointed towards the familiar forest that sat on the outskirts of the Headquarters; the tall fir trees looked menacing almost as though a certain darkness hung over it. That was where Guardian had found the Kappa and Leiftan was sure she knew what else lurked in the shadows. 

“On the other side of that forest, there is a small town by the name of Aidenfield,” he explained. “Recently they have been struck by a rather virulent illness. We sent a healing team out there earlier this week but they’re already out of medicine.” Leiftan paused, holding up a heft burlap sack that he had previously tucked away under his cloak. “We need to deliver this to them. It’s about a four hour journey there, but most guard members can do it in their sleep.”

“An illness?” Guardian asked, alarmed. “Shouldn’t we be vaccinated or something before going in?”

“My species is immune to the disease, and it appears that it doesn’t affect humans. Right now it appears to strictly affect Brownies. That means about half of the guard can’t go.”

“Oh,” Guardian replied, more than relieved. “Well then, lead the way.”

The pair made their way down the steep, sloping path and towards the forest, El’s grand Headquarters left far behind them. The further they went into the gully - the closer to the forest they grew - the colder the air got. The trees on the outskirts of the forest looked somewhat normal; healthy and tall with green foliage and the occasional mushroom peaking out from the roots. They passed a particularly large hollowed out tree and made their way out into a small glade. It was there that Leiftan sensed a change in the half fae’s body language.

She shrank back, her eyes darting this way and that, searching for something that he could not see. Her lips were pressed together tightly, a strained expression on her quickly paling face. 

“I’m guessing it was here where you met the Blackdog?” Leiftan asked, watching as Guardian jumped at the sound of his voice, swinging around to face him. 

“Yes…” She paused, “Leiftan, why are is it that they so feared? I know sometimes on Earth they are associated with Death. Is that the case here?”

Leiftan stepped into the clearing and turned to her, “Most of your myths have some basis from Eldarya. A bite from a Blackdog is fatal to any species. There is no known anti venom in existence. Your only chance of survival is if you are a specific breed of fae with certain healing powers and even then you have to be strong enough to survive the pain. Normally they are found up in the northern regions in isolated areas. All it takes is one Blackdog to wipe out a village.” Leiftan’s expression turned grim, “I imagine Miiko was quite concerned when you told her because there are plenty of villages nearby with young children. That would be a banquet for one of them.”

He could tell something was bothering the half fae when she looked up at him in a flurry of panic. “Was it found?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Leiftan’s gaze hardened. There was no easy way to discuss a Blackdog encounter. “No,” he replied quietly. “A Blackdog is almost impossible to track once it has vanish. They are like mist; it can slip through even the smallest of cracks, unseen and unheard if it chooses. The Head of Guard who accompanied you chased it away, yes, but when we sent a team into the forest, they found nothing; no tracks, no sign that it was even there.”

Guardian looked down to the ground. “I’m sorry. If I had been—“

“But you weren’t. So you learn.” Leiftan placed his hands on his hips, “Nothing is to be gained from dwelling on the past. Take the lessons they teach and leave the rest buried for time to consume.”

Guardian clenched her fists, her body straightening itself up. “I’ll get stronger. I have to.”

Leiftan could not help but smile at her determination. That’s the spirit.”

As they continued on their journey, the trees began to change. Straight bark became twisted and curled, roots erupted from the ground like the hands of zombies rising from graves. Leaves darkened, the canopy seemed to blot out the sun almost completely; only the smallest rays of sunlight broke through, the ground speckled with a glowing white. Leiftan drew in a sharp breath; moisture hung thick in the air and the scent of pine seemed to envelope the pair. A thick carpet of browned, rotting leaves stretched out before them and extended into the darkness; they shifted and crunched with every step they took.

It was when a startled scream reached his ears followed closely with a dull thud was Leiftan snapped out of his daydream. Guardian lay spread-eagled on the ground before him, a tree root twisted around the arch of her foot. Leiftan stooped down and, with one hand under her arm, helped the shaken girl to her feet.

“That root moved!” she exclaimed pointing at where she had once been, the wind knocked out of her. 

Leiftan followed her gaze. A particularly large tree root slithered along the ground, slinking back into the shadows from where it once came. “The trees can be mischievous but they don’t harm travellers,” he explained. “A prank, yes. But no more than that.”

The forest had a mind of its very own; trees that moved, roots that danced and twisted, this way and that. That knowledge had quite slipped his mind until Guardian had tripped but now she knew she had to keep an eye out. Or not.

“Watch out,” Leiftan said as a gnarled root slunk its way towards Guardian, unseen by the other as she kept her eyes on the trees that flanked her. In one fluid movement, he stooped down, one arm hooking under her legs, the other around her waist before lifting the half fae. Without missing a beat, the Incubus swung around hard, pivoting on his heels, the rogue tree root grabbing at the leafy ground where Guardian had been just moments before. The sound of shrill laughter reached his ear.

“We’re getting closer to the end of the edge of the woods,” he explained. “The nymphs will likely stay closer to the centre of the forest. That’s a shame. I believe they took quite the shine to you.” He offered the girl in his arms a playful smile.

“Well the feeling isn’t mutual. Just ask my leg!” 

Leiftan couldn’t help but laugh. Setting the half fae back on the ground, the two continued towards the end of the forest; the trees grew further and further apart the closer they got and light was able to filter down through the leaves in abundance, the small dirt road dabbled with pools of sunlight. Following along the narrow dirt road in silence, Leiftan could feel the chill of the forest leave them, instead replaced by a gentle warmth. A gully stretched out before them, the small town of Aidenfield nestled right at its edge.

Streets were lined with cobblestone, each one a dark navy that seemed to capture the heat of the day. Houses were made from a white brick, unique to that area of the country; their structures were curved with roofs tiled with wood and pitched high. Whenever the warm breeze would wash over the small town, the weathervanes atop the houses would begin to twirl, each one squeaking in unison; a loud, homey tune. Each front door was painted bold and large brass knockers decorated the middle. As picture perfect as Aidenfield was, there was one thing missing: the townsfolk.

A familiar street sign came into view; it was made of wood and fixed to a brick wall with wrought-iron. Town Square, it read. Leiftan picked up his pace.

“Where is everyone?”

Leiftan did not slow his pace, nor turn to face Guardian. Instead, his eyes remained fixed on their destination. “Our men are staying at the inn, the rest of the townsfolk were asked to stay indoors. Think of it as a mass quarantine.”

They were met by a group of two members of Guard El, both of whom looked like they desired nothing more than a good long night of restful sleep. Speaking quickly, they debriefed Leiftan on the situation at hand, barely even sparing a glance at the half fae who waited patiently at his side.

“I don’t think we’ll lose anyone as long as we keep a steady stream of medicine,” one of the healers noted, their eyes quickly sweeping over the small notepad that they clutched in their hand. “But this disease is just so contagious it feels like for every one person who gets better two more get sick…”

Leiftan nodded once in acknowledgement. “Miiko sends her thanks. Aidenfield has always been a good trade partner for Guard El. It is important we keep that bond strong. I’ll request more healers be sent when we return to HQ this evening,” He held out the burlap sack that held medicine. “This should should help until then.”

“Thank you Sir Leiftan!” The other guard member opened the bag and withdrew a small vile of pale purple liquid. “This will help slow the spread of the virus. Feel free to eat and rest up before you go. The villagers say they hear strange noises from the woods in the evenings these days. You can never be too careful”

“Is it the Bl—“ Leiftan placed a hand across Guardian’s mouth, silencing her.

“My partner and I will certainly take a few refreshments before returning to Miiko,” he said offering a polite smile despite the confused glances shared between the healers. A small nudge to the half fae’s shoulder and they were off again, making their way across the town square, however it was only when the pair had returned to the inn did Leiftan removed his hand. “Saying the name of that particular animal will just cause a mass panic. The people here have been through enough already. It’s best not to have them in fear of it.”

“But…” Guardian dropped her voice to a whisper, “I saw it. It could be the source.”

Leiftan shook his head. “Your concern for the townsfolk is amiable, I’ll give you that. However, that particular beast wouldn’t dare wander into a town full of people. It is not immortal. A decent injury would kill it. No, it prefers to pick off those who travel alone on the roads.”

After collecting a simple meal of bread and cheese, the two returned to the town square and sat at the fountain to eat. A gentle spray of water cooled them in the town square eating a simple meal of bread and cheese before returning to the road once more.

“Ha!” Leiftan watched with amusement as Guardian leapt over a protruding root. Putting her hands on her hips, she looked back at it. “Not this time!” she said proudly.

“See? It gets easier,” Leiftan laughed, “Next time, you can make the journey on your own.”

“You think I can?”

Offering her a small smile, the Incubus nodded. “I do,” he said. “Have you not noticed? You have changed a great deal in such a short amount of time. When you first arrived, you were a sailor, stranded and desperate to gab hold of anything or anyone in order to stay afloat. But now it seems as though the stranded sailor has learned to swim. Is there room for improvement? Yes, of course. But I think you can handle it.”

“I do feel kind of different. Braver, I suppose — “ 

The pair had resumed their journey back towards Headquarters, ducking under low hanging branches and weaving their way between tree trunks. The forest grew dark once more as they closed in on the forests’ centre, a dampness clung to the air and made Leiftan feel as though his clothes were sticking to him. Guardian twisted her way over another obstacle but instead of their usual gaudy laugh, the nymphs responded with a more strident, distant sound. Leiftan furrowed his brow. Those forest nymphs had been following them for a good half hour now and would not pass up an opportunity to shriek with laughter whenever somebody falls for one of their pranks. Something did not quite add up.

“- It will be hard for me to forget — “ 

The snapping of a twig pierced the silence of the forest and before the pair had time to react, the silhouette of something massive leapt from the bushes in front of them. The air around them felt icy as though what had been lurking in the shadows had drawn all of the warmth from the world. A familiar snarl reached Leiftan’s ears and instinctively, he threw his arm out in front of Guardian, pushing her backwards.

“Get down!” he barked. There was no time for pleasantries and the Incubus knew that this was not the first time that the half fae had come across a Blackdog. The creature of the night opened its mouth and a scent so putrid began to seep out, rotting the foliage around them; the trees seemed to shrivel, their roots shrunk back into the darkness, as far away from the Blackdog as they could go. All around them was the smell of death.

With its narrowed eyes fixed on Guardian as she attempted to retreat, Leiftan took advantage of the beasts distraction. He moved at lightspeed, delivering a sharp jab into the Blackdog’s flank and knocking it backwards several feet; a savage growl ripped from the beasts throat as it whirled around to face him, teeth bared and hackles raised. Leiftan tore his eyes off the creature for a brief moment to address his companion. 

“Get to those bushes and stay there no matter what you hear, do you understand?”

He watched as the half fae nodded quickly before scrambling into the nearby shrubbery; their leaves had been wilted by the Blackdog’s odour but it seemed to conceal the girl well enough. A low hostile growl forced Leiftan’s attention back to their attacker. It had lunged forward, teeth snapping snapping; giant paws carved into the ground beneath it as it moved. Leiftan had to move quickly in order to avoid the Blackdogs jaw latching onto him.

The Incubus side stepped just before the beast landed in the spot he had been half a second before. Thud. Leiftan’s hand connected with the Blackdog’s shoulder and a piercing cry filled the night. The beast wheeled around, snapping and snarling violently before it charged, its claws slicing and carving all that crossed its path. It leapt into the air, its dangerous eyes fixed on Leiftan’s neck and again, he twisted his body out of the way, albeit barely. 

Lunge after lunge Leiftan avoided, each time the beasts clawing and snapping came nearer to flesh. He could feel the warmth of its putrid breath on his skin, he could hear it panting. But Leiftan doubted that he was wearing the beast down quite as much as it was to him. Another sharp jab to the ribs and the Blackdog reared up in pain, stumbling backwards and falling into the shrubbery in which Guardian had concealed herself. Leiftan held his breath, praying that the Blackdog’s teeth would not find their way to her flesh; that somehow, it would not be able to sense her presence. 

His prayers were answered when the Blackdog lumbered to its feet, an opaque drool seeped from the beasts mouth, burning the ground where it fell as though it were acid. Another snarl ripped through its throat as though daring the Incubus to come closer. It had not noticed the girl.

“Give up,” Leiftan called, trying to keep his voice level, calm. He sucked in a sharp breath, the amalgamate of icy cold air and scent of decay made his lungs burn and body shudder. “Return shadows of the north from which you came. This territory is protected.”

The Blackdog pawed at the ground in furore, a savage hiss was its only response before launching itself forward, barking and snapping. Leiftan crouched down as the Blackdog leapt into the air. Its front paws extended over the Incubus’ shoulders, claws at the ready. With one swift movement, Leiftan pushed himself upwards; his arms connected with the beasts ribs once more, knocking it from the air and into a nearby tree, its trunk cracking and shuddering from the impact. An agonised whimper reached his ears as he watched the Blackdog scrabble down the tree. It clawed at the ground, its head tossing this way and that before it dropping to its knees.

Its distressed grunts and tortured howls grew fewer and it collapsed to one side.

Leiftan watched it for half a moment more as it clawed at the ground desperately. When the Blackdog’s head fell, it did not move again.. “I warned you,” Leiftan said, his voice calm. He spun around, fixing his attention now on the decaying shrubbery. “You can come out now. We will have to make haste. I have to report this to Miiko.”

He watched as Guardian parted the rotting leaves of the bush and peered around cautiously.

“Is it…dead?” she asked. Her hands shook but her voice was steady.

Leiftan shot a quick glance over his shoulder at the Blackdog. It has’t moved. “I can’t be certain,” he began. “And I’m not about to risk getting close to check. If anything, it’s wounded. Now let’s be on our way.”

Guardian gave a shaky nod in response and got to her feet. As Leiftan watched on, she tried to part the shrubbery branches to step out, but when she tried to move, something seemed to pull her body backwards once more. 

“Um…” The girl reached down, her hands feeling around in the dark for whatever had ensnared her. “I think I’m stuck.” 

The Incubus watched as the half fae, now stooped down, gave a fierce tug on the branch that was wrapped tightly around her ankle. He heard the branch snap, unable to withstand the force in which the other had applied; Guardian, stumbled forward unable to recover from the lapse of resistance on her leg.

Leiftan started forward in an attempt to catch her but the second he moved, a bloodthirsty snarl reached his ears. The Blackdogs movement had gone unnoticed by Leiftan in his moment of distraction and now the beast had lunged forward, its glowing eyes fixed on Guardian. The omen of death unhinge its jaw to reveal two rows of razor sharp teeth. The breath caught in Leiftan’s throat and as much as he tried, no words would come from his mouth. Raising her arms to her head, Guardian closed her eyes and awaited death. 

The ground seemed to shift under him as the Incubus propelled himself forward, arms outstretched. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to move Guardian out of the way in time but he could get to the beast. Fingertips brushed against an oily, matted fur and Leiftan wrapped an arm around the hounds neck. He threw his weight into its side, knocking them both away from the shrubbery - away from Guardian. The Blackdog reared its head, unblinking ruby eyes rolling back to stare at the Incubus before Leiftan felt an excruciating pain wash through him. 

The Blackdog had wrapped its vice like jaw around Leiftan’s forearm, both rows of teeth puncturing his flesh. The hounds yellowish saliva felt white-hot as it began to melt away his skin. Leiftan was in so much pain that no sound escaped him, save for a strangled gurgle. He tore his arm free from the Blackdog’s mouth, flesh giving way to teeth as he did. Lumbering to its feet once more, the Blackdog limped a few paces away, hackles still raised and teeth bared. 

Turning his back, Leiftan hastily wrapped his arm in the hem of his cloak. His body felt as though it was on fire and he felt his strength begin to deteriorate. Blood seeped through the silk of his cloak, spreading slowly and sticking to his arm. Guardian. Was she hurt? Lifting his gaze from the sanguine cape, Leiftan watched as Guardian opened her eyes, one arm dropping to her side, the other wiping something from her face. She glanced around the clearing the small glade that they were in as the Blackdog backed away into the forest, one front paw coiled upwards towards its body.

The Incubus’ face distorted with pain; the Blackdog was gone and Guardian was safe but they had to move quickly before the the wolf could return. If one had made its way so far into protected territory, there was bound to be more. He tried to move towards Guardian but his legs gave way from underneath him and he collapsed, writing. 

 

***

 

Leiftan’s breath became discordant and it took all of his restraint not to cry out in pain. Beads of sweat glistened on his forehead and it felt as though every single muscle in his body writhed in pain. Buckled over, the Incubus’ hands were balled tightly around tufts of grass, his mouth felt parched and his body as though it were on fire. It felt as though his heart were a drum, one that was beating to a tune of a death march; his final moments. Every breath stung, his lungs torrid. This asphyxiation clouded his vision and the pain made his head swim. 

With his teeth gritted tightly together, Leiftan slowly lifted his gaze, his arms shaking with effort to support his body. In front of him, the young half fae stood, her face pale and distorted with anguish. She did not know what to do in a situation such as this and, to be perfectly honest, Leiftan did not know, either. All the Incubus knew is he had to do whatever it took in order to survive. Drawing in a sharp breath, he focused his attention on the  
young, horrified, woman in front of him.

“Pl…leasssse,” was all that he could manage. His voice sounded strange; strangled. Guardian dropped to her knees, her eyes darting this way and that in an effort to find something - anything - that might save her mentor. Leiftan stretched out his arm, the veins on the back of his hands protruded through translucent skin. When she made no motion to move closer, the Incubus took hold of her hand and guided it towards him; an invitation to touch and one of which Guardian did not hesitate to accept.

She gripped onto his hand tightly, afraid that at any moment, his hold on her would waver and he would slip away. 

Leiftan felt his body respond almost instantly at the touch; his vision seemed to come into focus, although his body was still warped with pain. He needed more than just a touch to survive this kind of poison; Incubus’ could feed upon the feelings of those who were enamoured by them - it gave them strength - life - and it was certainly helping Leiftan combat the toxins that plagued his body. 

“Guardian,” he called, his voice pleading but low; it was stronger than it was before, even after just a touch. It was going to take a lot more than that to fight off this venom, however and Leiftan feared that they had not seen the last of this Blackdog. “Come here.”

Without letting go of his hand, the half fae nodded and moved closer, the foliage that littered the forest floor crunching under her knees as she did so. When two - extremely cold - arms wrapped tightly around her, Guardian could not disguise the surprised gasp that escaped her lips. Leiftan closed his eyes, a deep, content growl rumbled from within his throat and his grip around her tightened. Little by little, he could feel a wave of warmth wash over him and the pain that tortured his body began to gradually abate. But it still was not enough; the Incubus was weak.

Leiftan allowed himself to exhale and whilst the effort to do so still burned his lungs and made his throat feel as though it were made of sandpaper, he could not help but notice the way the young half fae stiffened when his warm breath brushed across her neck. “I need your help,” he rasped, tilting his head upwards, his lips grazed against her earlobe. 

It took some time before he received an answer. “Of course.” 

Despite his pain, a small smile curled the corners of Leiftan’s lips upwards. She was obedient. Good. “I need,” he began, his grip around her not loosening; as time time wore on and his head stopped spinning and his skin returned to its usual peachy glow. “I need your touch.”

“M-my touch?” Guardian stammered. 

“Yes. That is the only way I can survive.” The Incubus winced as a shooting pain washed through him and his grip on the half fae faltered, his arms falling to his side. Pinching his eyes shut tightly, he waited for the pain to dull before opening them once more, his expression one of great dolor. “But I fear I ask too much of you, Guardian. I can understand if you … if you don’t -“ 

He fell silent when the half fae wrapped her arms around his neck and mirrored his actions from just moments before; her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“No!” she said quickly and although he could not see her face, Leiftan could feel the heat that had rushed to her cheeks. “I don’t want you to die. I’ll do anything.” 

Allowing his lips to tug upwards into a small smile, Leiftan shrugged out of Guardian’s arms. Taking up her hand in his own, the Incubus raised it to his lips and placed a soft, teasing kiss on the back of her hand. “Thank you,” he breathed.

Guardian closed her eyes as she moved closer to him and, with one hand still entwined with hers, Leiftan raised his other to gently caress her cheek, his fingertips working their way down along her jaw and to her neck, her hair splaying out over her shoulders. He could feel the half fae’s breath catch in her throat, her body frozen as though she were a statue and her lips parted ever so slightly. The Incubus’ hands were calloused but his touch was like silk.

Leiftan gritted his teeth together as another burning sensation washed over his body; the poison was still affecting him and it felt as though every surface of his body had been punctured by needles. He had to move quickly if he had any real chance of keeping the poison at bay. His hands made their way to the back of Guardian’s neck, her hair tangling between his fingertips. Moving his face closer, Leiftan placed a reverent kiss on her lips before moving his own to her jawline, then to her neck and lastly her collarbone. 

“L-Leiftan,” Guardian managed breathlessly as he ran his lips along her collarbone, her head tilted upwards an eyes still closed. 

The Incubus replied with a throaty groan, the cotton neckline of Guardian’s blouse was beginning to annoy him; it brushed against his chin and felt abrasive compared to the milky white skin of the half fae’s neck. He could feel the heat radiating from Guardian’s body, he could sense her fervor but it still was not enough to combat the venom. Moving his hand from the back of her neck, he brushed his knuckles down her neckline, his brushing against the cotton of her blouse before his fingertips wrapped around the fabric, pulling it from her shoulder. More. He still needed more.

Warm lips replaced where his hands had just been, grazing the surface of the half fae’s skin and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Another low growl rumbled from within Leiftan’s throat and when it did, it was as though a switch inside of him had been turned on. Moving away quickly, he watched as Guardian opened her eyes once more and stared at him from underneath her lashes. 

“I’m sorry,” Leiftan breathed, looking down at the ageing foliage below them. “I need … I need more, but I cannot ask that of you.”

Guardian smiled, her face still flushed, her heart and mind still racing. She extended both hands shyly and placed them on either side of the Incubus’ face, her index fingers stroking his cheeks gently, and forced him to meet her eye. “When I said that I will do anything,” she said, still out of breath. “I meant it, Leif-"

That was all the Incubus needed to hear. He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers and he was rewarded with a welcomed response. Closing his eyes, Leiftan focused on the warmth of the others mouth and the soft, wet muscle that now caressed his own. Guardian had given him permission for him to feast upon her infatuation in order to survive and so feast he would. The cotton sleeves of Guardian’s shirt pooled around her elbows and exposed her chest. Leiftan’s hands moved quickly down her body, tracing every curve and remembering every surface. 

Breaking away from Guardian, he moved his lips down her neck to her breasts; the tip of his tongue danced circles around the erect bud and with each desperate sound that escaped the half fae, Leiftan seemed to slip further and further into euphoria. He moved his head ever so slightly so as not to neglect the other breast and there he remained until he was satisfied it had received as much attention as the first. Guardian’s back arched, her body pressing further into him and Leiftan took that as an invitation to continue; warm hands met his and guided them down towards the hem of her shirt. 

Without missing a beat, Leiftan’s lips left only her chest to hoist the fabric over her head before and continuing down her milky flesh, past her naval and to her hipbone. His hands found their way to her soft leather trousers - perfectly appropriate for a mission but now frustratingly restricting where his lips could roam - and it took all of his willpower to not tear them from her body. Instead his fingertips found the golden clasp atop the trousers and unhooked it before sliding them down Guardian’s hips and letting them fall to her ankles. 

The Incubus made quick work of her undergarments as his lips moved lower and lower still until his lips were met with scorching wet. He continued to kiss, his tongue circling, exploring; his hands circled around Guardian’s back in order to support the trembling girl. 

“L-Leif,” she panted and Leiftan’s chest hitched at the sound. “Please.” She stretched out a shaking hand and began to work on removing the Incubus’ clothes. His cloak was the first thing to go; it fell soundlessly onto the leafy bed below and splayed out around them. 

Leiftan straightened himself up and allowed the girl to undress him, her hands fumbling nervously as she worked on removing the fabric. “Eager, are we?” he asked, his lips curling upwards into a smirk. He could feel himself growing stronger and stronger by the second, the sting of the venom in his body had all but disappeared, but even still, he needed more. 

Guardian bit her lip, choosing her words carefully. “Only to repay the favour,” she replied, her hands running over his chest. When she moved closer to him, Leiftan threw his head back in pure ecstasy. He was used to being the one in control - the one who was skilled in the art of copulation purely to enhance his own strength, to feed - but never had he been the one who was pleasured. Her rosy lips were wrapped around his length, her tongue dancing circles around his tip, catching the clear liquid that dripped from it and coating him in a warmth he had never experienced.

The Incubus grit his teeth together, a low, guttural moan cut through the still forest and he threw his head backwards, his chest heaving.

“Enough,” he growled. Putting his hands on her shoulders, Leiftan pushed her down. Her body met with the soft silk of the Incubus’ cape that acted as a barrier to protect her exposed skin from being grazed by the twigs and dead leaves that carpeted the ground beneath them. Leiftan positioned himself over her, their noses touching and gazes steady. “I am in control.”

The young woman was pinned to the ground, the Incubus’ arms on either side of her, his lips hovered above hers before showering the rest of her body with kisses. He had to work fast. “Guardian,” he breathed, his mouth against her neck. “This might hurt. I am sorry if it does.”

“Leiftan,” the other pleaded looking down at him, her eyes were half closed, intoxicated by the way he was making her feel. The Incubus lifted gaze to meet hers, watching her expression for any signs of pain as he entered her. The half fae threw her head back, a loud moan escaped her lips, her chest heaving with euphoria. Guardian raised her arms, wrapping them around the back of his neck and tangling them in his hair; their noses touching. 

The Incubus breathed in her scent, an intoxicating combination of green apples, pine leaves and sweats driving him into a frenzy. Leiftan bucked his hips forward, his entire length inside the fae, a loud scream pierced the forest but her eyes never once left his. Leiftan yanked his hips backwards before plunging into her once more and again, he was enveloped in warmth. She was so slick and Leiftan was so - so - wet. 

Leiftan gritted his teeth together in an attempt to stifle his moan but the more his hips rocked back and forth, he was unable to control it. Leiftan felt himself going mad, completely lost in the moment. He bowed his head once more, biting and sucking any skin that the could as the young woman trembled beneath him. 

The sounds that escaped her lips filled the forest as though it were a melody that could only be reached when the right chord were struck. Their bodies moved together as though they were one, their sounds a symphony and the stars that looked down from above were their audience. 

With each passing moment, Leiftan felt himself grow closer and closer to his climax, and from the way Guardian was panting, shaking - pleading - he knew that she was just as close as he. Faster and faster he went, showering her neck, face and chest with kisses as he did; Guardian’s nails digging into his back and grabbing desperately at the cloak on the ground as he did. 

His back arched and he closed his eyes in sheer ecstasy, only vaguely aware of his release that shot deep into the other; calls of immense pleasure and the body who spasmed below him, overstimulated, exhausted and in absolute bliss. Leiftan bent forward, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, one strong hand reverent hand stroking the back of her head, fingertips twirling in her hair.

“Thank you,” he breathed, his eyes closing. Leiftan was only vaguely aware of the forest that surrounded them because in that moment, he and Guardian were the only two who existed. 

 

***

 

The faint scent of green apple reached his nostrils and Leiftan smiled. He sat in a high backed chair, his eyes fixed on the sleeping girl before him. She looked so peaceful, nestled under her blankets. He watched as her chest rose and fell gently with each breath she took, her hair splayed out around the silk pillow behind her. He had to admit, the decor of her room suited her perfectly; Nevra had done a good job. The heavy velvet curtains were drawn, blocking out the white moonlight but his eyes were very well adjusted to the darkness of the room. He extended a hand, his fingertips brushing first against her cheek before finding its way to her hair. A lone pine needle had escaped his notice earlier but now his fingers made quick work of it, pulling it gently from the sleeping girls hair. 

Putting the pine needle on her nightstand, he settled himself back into his chair and waited. He wondered if Guardian would remember what had happened, although he had hoped not. Just the sight of a Blackdog was enough to disturb anyones dreams and it had haunted his for a very long time. 

The sound of his name snapped him back to attention and he got to his feet quickly. Would she be angry at him for watching her sleep?

“Leiftan!” Guardian gasped, clawing at the blankets that covered her. The Incubus leaned forward to comfort her.

“Don’t move,” he said, placing a firm hand on her shoulder, forcing her back into the sheets. He retracted his hand quickly, moving it instead to in front of his face where he inspected it and a small sigh escaped his lips. A faint blue glow seemed to envelop his hand. Was it noticeable? Probably. He wiggled his fingers, watching as the blue seemed to expand with the movement. “It seems as though you have given me a bit too much energy.”

Guardian was staring at him through the darkness, her eyes wide. Perhaps she could see the glow as well? Leiftan frowned at the thought; if she could see it, the others would be able to, too. To try and draw her attention away from that, he stooped over once more, replacing his hand on her shoulder. The glow did not disappear. To his surprise, Guardian’s eyes did not leave his and raised her hand to touch his own.

“You…you’re alright?” she asked, her body relaxing almost immediately. 

The Incubus smiled. Perhaps she did not remember after all. “I am thanks to you.”

“Leiftan, if I may ask, what exactly happened?”

Wordlessly, Leiftan moved away from her bedside and to the chair that stood to the side. Hooking his foot around one of its legs, he dragged it closer. His gaze travelled from the floor to the window and, staring at the velvet drapes with such intensity, he attempted to piece together a response. 

“I deserve to know,” Guardian added, folding her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes did not leave him. 

With a soft sign, Leiftan turned his attention from the window back to the half fae. His arm reached out towards her once more, fingertips brushing away a strand of hair out of her eyes. He felt Guardian’s body shudder at his touch. She remembered. She remembered everything.

“Do you remember what I said about Blackdog venom?” he asked, his hand returning to his lap. The Incubus felt his forearm twitch, the spot in which his melted flesh had healed over had left him with quite a nasty scar. “It is very potent and very deadly. However, there are exceptions. Certain species of fae have been blessed with healing abilities. My species can combat any toxin, provided we are strong enough.”

He watched as Guardian reached out boldly, her hand searching for his. Her fingers moved to his wrist, seeking out the familiar thumping of the pulse. Was she checking whether he was one of the undead?

“What species are you Leiftan?” she asked, her thumb gliding over his pulse. 

“A rare one.”

She sighed, exasperated. Leiftan knew that now was not the time to be vague, but if she knew, she would not go near him again.

“Leiftan, please be honest with me. I think I deserve that much.”

The Light Guard member chuckled but his eyes did not hold mirth. “No,” he breathed. “You deserve far more than that Guardian.” Falling silent, he considered his words carefully. “I’m an incubus; A creature of the night. I feed off of amorous feelings.”

When Guardian’s mouth fell open, Leiftan held his breath. He had anticipated her reaction, yes. He knew what the future would hold; the distance she would keep from him, the lack of trust, the heartbroken gaze.

“You are doing quite well for yourself. Why aren’t all the females fawning over you if you need—“

With his free hand, Leiftan brushed his fingers across her lips, watching as she recoiled at his touch. “I don’t do that often,” he said, his voice devoid of emotion. “In fact, that was probably the first time in several years. Normally all I need to get by is —“ Curling his fingers upwards, he tapped the hand that Guardian had on his pulse. “— touch. As long as there are some feelings for me, a simple touch can sustain me. Something like having my hand on a person’s shoulder is the equivalent to a snack. But Black Dog venom, the only chance I had at survival was to unleash my full energy and to do that I needed you.”

Guardian remained still, and Leiftan could see her brow furrowed in contemplation. “And what about now?” she asked quietly.

That was a response he did not expect. The Incubus moved to perch on the edge of her bed, his head tilted to the side quizzically. “What do you mean?”

“It won’t come back, right? The venom is gone?” 

“The venom is gone,” Leiftan confirmed with a nod of his head. “When I realised you had…overexerted yourself, I redressed you and returned to Headquarters. I tend to move quicker when I’ve had a full meal.” He cringed, instantly regretting his choice of words. Guardian let go of his arm, shrinking away from him.

“R-right. Well, I’m glad you’re doing well and I… “ Her face turned pallid as though she had just recalled something from one of her darkest nightmares. “Oh god.”

“Guardian?” The Incubus leaned towards her, concerned. What did she see that he did not? “What is it?” 

“Leiftan, I’m…this week I…we didn’t use protection…”

He stared at her long and hard before his lips twisted upwards into a broad grin before before he fell forward, burying his face in her lap, her blanket muffled his laugh.

“Oh, no, no, no. Guardian, don’t worry about that,” Leiftan said, trying his best to control his laughter. He lifted his head and nodded to the window, an amused twinkle in his eyes. “The moon is out. Incubi cannot impregnate under the light of the moon. If it were about twenty days from now, then I’d be concerned but you don’t need to worry.”

Guardian breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank goodness,” she said, allowing her body to relax. A long silence fell between them as Leiftan lay, his head still in the half fae’s lap. He did not bother to move, instead, his mind thought back to the events of the previous night in the forest. He could feel Guardian’s heart race, despite his head not moving, but she did not talk, she just left him to his thoughts. 

Leiftan turned his head to the side so that he could look up at her. “You,” he began slowly. “You’ve never done that before, have you?”

Guardian looked away, a delicate pink danced across her cheeks. “No,” she answered after a while. “You were my first. But, it helped so I’m glad I was there.” 

At that, Leiftan sat up. His fists were clenched around the bed linen tightly, his knuckles quickly turning white. A combination of anger and guilt stirred within him. “Stop that,” he snapped, a little more angrily than he had intended. Guardian flinched.

“Stop what?” she asked, her voice was flat but her face betrayed her.

“Lying. I did a terrible thing. Right now you hate me for it no matter how much you try to pretend otherwise.”

Using her elbows to push herself up, the girl stared at the figure that sat on the edge of her bed, back hunched and head in his hands. “I don’t hate you,” she replied gently. “I don’t think that I ever could. You trusted me to help you and I did. Plus I recall giving you my consent.”

“It was your first time and I used you.” Leiftan dragged his fingertips through his hair angrily. He knew deep down that Guardian would never forgive him for what he had done. In fact, he would not forgive himself, either.

“I don’t care.”

“Well, you should,” he snapped. She needed to stop denying it. He had hurt her, stolen a part of her that she was never going to get back. Why wasn’t she lashing out at him?

The half-fae cupped his face between her hands, her thumb caressing his cheek gently. “I don’t. You were always kind to me, Leiftan, from the moment I first got here. If I needed a guardian - a mentor - you filled the role. You were kind yet you also taught me to fend for myself. You even risked your life to protect me. You could have just taken what you needed in the woods and you didn’t. You asked. I won’t hate you for that. I can’t hate you for that.”

Guardian guided his face towards hers, soft lips brushing against his. Leiftan held his breath, a sensation he had never experienced formed in his stomach. It felt as though the wings of a hundred tiny butterflies beat against him, desperate to escape. Leiftan knew what he had to do. His had moved to the base of her neck, fingers entwining with her hair and he returned the kiss with just as much passion as its instigator. It remained like that for several minutes, a battle of lips and spirits, before Leiftan pulled away, his chest heaving as he attempted to regain control of his thoughts. 

If Leiftan was to keep any form of sanity, he had to get out of there - and quickly, too. Before Guardian could even open her eyes, he had disappeared. He waited in the Hall of the Guard, his back pressed against her door and listened as the sound of soft sobs once again filled the room. Closing his eyes, Leiftan pushed himself away from the door and started down the hallway. He had to remind himself that he had a mission to complete, but he could not deny that a part of him - and he was not sure how great that part was - wanted to go back inside and comfort her.

 

***

 

Leiftan did not remember the last time he had ever moved so quickly. His footfalls pounded against the tiled floor as he wove his way through the twisting hallways of Headquarters. He had to get away from that room. From her. If he stayed any longer, he would have surely lost control. Power was intoxicating and he was not going to allow himself to become addicted to it - or the way he obtained it.

He knew exactly what Miiko wanted from him but he refused to fall in love with a human, regardless of the role she was to play in this world. Guardian’s task was not to belong to any one person, but to everyone as the heir apparent. The blue tint his body gave off was undeniable proof that Miiko had found the right person and there was nothing he could do to disguise it. He had feasted before, and always felt rejuvenated afterwards, but the sensation coursing through his body was a power so great, the likes of which he had never felt before.

As he drew closer to the Crystal Room, he noticed a familiar blue glow radiating from it, bathing the hall in a calm azure light similar to the one his own skin now gave off. Cautiously he stepped into the room. The fractured azure celestite still hovered in place in front of him; it seemed to give off more light than usual. In front of the crystal, Leiftan could make out a smaller figure, one with long tails and a large staff.

“Miiko, the crystal?” Leiftan called as he drew closer. How long had it been like this for? 

The Kitsune did not turn to face him, her gaze instead remained fixed on the celestite. “I don’t know,” she replied. “This began in the very early hours of this morning; it seems giving off mana at an outstanding rate. It’s died down now but earlier it was — Well, it’s definitely doing something!” She allowed herself to bathe in the azure glow for a while longer before adding, “So how was the mission?”

Leiftan was thankful she was not facing him. It was always harder to lie to a fox when she looks you in the eye. At most, he could pass off his newfound aura as a part of the crystal’s glow.

“We delivered the medicine without fail,” he answered honestly. “On our return trip we were attacked by the Black Dog.”

That got the fKitsune’s attention. She whirled around, her tails splayed out behind her and a strange expression on her face. 

“Attacked?” she asked, her grip on her staff tightening. The blue foxfire within licked at the sides of the beacon that held it. Leiftan felt the muscle in his once injured arm twitch in warning. Something told him Miiko’s bark was going to be worse than the Blackdog’s bite. Much worse. 

“I hid her and fended it off. I am certain that one of its limbs has been injured in the attack.”

Miiko’s gaze hardened, her lips pressing together in a thin line. “They’re growing bolder,” she said. “Braver. It is only time before they make their move. Leiftan, it’s more important than ever that you protect her,” She froze, shooting a glance over her shoulder at the crystal; it remained unchanged, the pulsating blue glow had not wavered. “The attack,” the Kitsune mused. “It must have scared her so much that it made the crystal shine. It may have sent maana out in order to protect her. I’ll have to scour the library to see if there is anything about this.”

Leiftan nodded at the Head of El. “Of course. If you’ll excuse me, Miiko, I—“

But the fox would not allow him to leave quite so easily. “And?” she called, playfully, a sly smile replacing her hardened gaze. “Did anything else happen?”

Leiftan hid his frown at her playful tone. How was he supposed to respond to that? Miiko started down the stairs of the crystal’s podium, beckoning him towards her with her free hand. “Please tell me you at least tried to hold hands with her, Leiftan?”

The Incubus shifted uncomfortably under the Kitsune’s gaze. It was unlike him to be so on edge. He put it down to a side effect of the Blackdog venom. “I did,” he replied as levelly as possible. Well…they had. That much was not a lie, but he was not going to go into greater detail about that moment.

Miiko drew closer still, moving to circle around him, her eyebrows arched with interest and an undeniable spring to her step. “How did she react?” It was more of a teasing coo than a question.

“She seemed to find it acceptable,” the Incubus said flatly. As he said it he remembered her comforting presence through the red haze of pain as she allowed him to perform the most sacred of acts with her.

 _‘I don’t hate you, Leiftan. I never could.’_ Those words were firm yet reverent.

“I suppose you took the time to feed on her, huh?” the fox questioned, the heat of her foxfire seemed to wrap around him. Leiftan could not deny it. He had fed upon her, it was the truth. But now that he was able to think clearly, he realised that the power that swirled within his very being was not just his, but that of Guardian as well. She had not just let him feast, she had transferred an almost immeasurable amount of power to him, albeit unknowingly.

“I did,” Leiftan said, choosing his words carefully. “An Incubus has to eat.”

He watched as Miiko’s face changed, her nose crinkling in thought before she returned her attention to the crystal. Moving quickly from the Incubus’ side, she moved towards the podium once more. 

“I know you must think me heartless,” she began, tilting her chin to the roof to gaze at the crystals enormity. “Wanting her to fall in love purely to tie her here. I admit, I kind of pity the poor thing now that I know her a bit better. But having someone to share that bond with will also help her once her powers awaken. The world will go to war over her, and she’s going to need someone there to keep her anchored to her sanity. She’ll need someone to cherish her and treasure her.”

Leiftan’s arm ached as he gripped it tighter, his nails digging into his skin. He briefly wished that he had his cape with him, but that was some hundred kilometres away, deep in the hart of a blackened - rotting - forest glade and he had no intention of seeking it out once more.

“If it isn’t you, I hope she finds someone she can at least believe could be that person. Like Nevra for example. He could make her believe that beautiful lie until she actually finds someone here,” a wistful sigh escaped her lips and she turned once more to face the Incubus, “But still, I do not regret my decision. This power from the crystal, it stands for something.”

Leiftan knew what it was. Deep down within the Incubus’ soul, he felt something calling to the crystal, a yearning for it; he knew that it was the power Guardian had unknowingly blestowed upon him. Looking at the Grand Crystal’s light as it slowly faded made him feel as though the half-fae was at his side, her arm wrapped around his.

The serene state came to an abrupt end when the fox spoke once more; “I’ll send another medical brigade to Aidenfield tomorrow and a troupe of Valkyon’s finest to hunt that wounded mutt. Take the day off tomorrow. After fighting one of those things, you’ve earned it.”

Leiftan gave a quick bow, “Of course,” he said, more than grateful to be dismissed. “I’ll gladly hold you to your word, Miiko. I’ll see myself out.”

The Incubus turned his back to the great crystal and hurried across the marble floor of the Crystal room, however his haste did not go unnoticed to the fox.

“Where are you going at such a speed?” she called teasingly as the Incubus hurried across the Crystal Room. Leiftan did not turn to face her.

“To make things right.” He may have been able to see exactly where Miiko was going with their previous conversation, but what he did not see was the sly grin that twisted the corners of the Kitsune’s lips upwards as she stood, watching his retreating back. Everything had gone exactly as she had planned. 

 

***

 

Leiftan could not stop himself from retracing his steps; the gilded doors stretched up towards the high ceilings and the crimson carpet felt as though it were a cloud beneath his feet. Everything about his surroundings seemed to spur him further down the Hall of the Guard until he finally came to a stop in front of a familiar, plainly decorated door. It was almost as though he had no control over his body and within moments, Leiftan found his fingers wrapped tightly around the cool metal of the door handle. With his free hand, he knocked, listening long and hard for a reply but when he received none, he opened the door. Was Guardian still crying? Had she fallen back asleep?

The half fae’s bed was empty, her blankets had been thrown to one side and her nightgown was strewn over the back of the seat that had not yet been moved from her bedside.Leiftan closed the door behind him carefully, his eyes scanning the empty room. The pine needle that he had removed from her hair had been moved from the nightstand and now lay on the floor; a single torch was lit, shadows of the flame crept up the wall like shifting tendrils.

“Guardian?” Leiftan called softly, but no reply came. He felt his stomach knot tightly with guilt. How was he to make things right when she was not there to give him a chance? Leiftan shook his head. Perhaps she had gone to see Miiko herself and in his haste he had brushed past her? That did not seem likely. She had been asleep for a good deal of time, maybe she had gone to stretch her legs? She would definitely return to her quarters eventually, but Leiftan knew not when.

He crossed the room quickly, setting about fixing her bed. He straightened out the bedlinen and stacked her pillows. Plucking the pine needle from the ground, he replaced it on the nightstand before relocating the high backed chair to where he had once found it. Sighing, Leiftan took a step back and surveyed his handiwork. There was only one little thing missing now. Call him old-fashioned but Leiftan was a gentleman through and through and in order to make things right, it had to be perfect.

Pacing the room, Leiftan’s eyes fell upon a rather heavily embellished vase, in which a bouquet of roses sat. Nevra certainly had rather extravagant tastes, but the flowers would surely add a nice touch. He lifted them from the vase before separating the buds from the thorny stems. Each petal felt like silk between his fingers, delicate and small, they held a beauty like no other with a scent just as enticing as their touch. Plucking each petal from the bud, Leiftan made short work of scattering them over the half fae’s freshly made bed. There. Now everything was perfect.

No sooner had he moved away from the bed did he hear footfalls come to a halt in front of the bedroom door; a familiar voice from the other side urged him to hide and the creaking of the hinges told him that it was time. He waited for Guardian to close the door behind her before he crept from the shadows, silent and stealthy. The Incubus could see the others’ head tilt to the side in confusion when her eyes fell upon the ready made bed - the rose petals - as he crept closer still. Guardian’s familiar scent reached his nostrils and immediately, the sensation of butterflies filled his stomach once more.

Without waiting another moment, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. When no scream of surprise came - when she did not so much as glance up at him - Leiftan felt a sharp pain in his chest. Was that the Blackwolf poison again?

“Are you hungry?” Guardian asked, her gaze fixed forward. She raised a hand and placed it atop his arm hoping that whatever touch she had given the Incubus would satisfy him.

Leiftan drew in a sharp breath and leant forward, his lips brushing against her ear. “I just wanted to make things right.”

Guardian laughed, although it held no amusement. “We sort of skipped quite a few steps in order to get to this point.” Leiftan felt her shift in his arms, pulling herself free. “I appreciate the offer,” she continued, stepping away from him. “But I can’t do all of this again just to go back to being friends. I’m sorry.”

The Incubus moved around her quickly, crossing the room and settling himself down on the edge of her bed. He crossed one foot over the other, determined to have the half fae to look at him. 

“I ran because I was scared,” he said in a voice that almost did not sound like his. It was honest and open - yet a part of him felt that Guardian would never accept what he had to say. “You’ve poured some of yourself into me and that’s never happened before. I’ve feasted in the past, yes. All I ever got from those meals was energy, and only ever enough to sustain me But that moment in the forest with you … You gave me something else. You gave me life.” 

Raising his hand in the air, he held it out to her. The soft blue tint that enveloped him seemed to shine even brighter than the great crystal when he was close to her. It was something he could not quite find the right words to explain, but he did not need to. Instead, Guardian did something that he did not expect; she stepped forward, taking his hand in hers. The light of the glow was almost blinding as it wrapped around the room, leaving no corner - no surface - untouched. 

“I meant what I said. I will cherish and protect you Guardian. I will be whatever you need me to be while you live in Eldarya. I owe you my life and,” He looked down at his illuminated palm, “So much more. And while during the day I must keep a professional act on, I’m more than happy to be whatever you desire at night, with the exception of on the night of no moon.”

Guardian remained silent, watching the lights shimmer just under the back of his hand. With their fingers already entwined, Leiftan gave her arm a gentle tug, a wave of euphoria washing over him as the other allowed herself to be guided towards the bed. Another gentle tug and she was lying next to him, her head cradled against his chest. 

“I agree that no one needs to know,” Guardian said, her voice firm. “But you have to promise me one thing: If you’re ever hungry - or dying - to use me.” She tilted her chin upwards so that she could gaze upon him, a playful grin flashed across her face. “I can be a very jealous creature, you know.” 

“A jealous fae?” Leiftan mused. “That’s new.”

“What can I say? My species is rare, too.”

Tilting his head down, Leiftan’s lips met with hers before the half fae wriggled her way up to rest her head on his shoulder. “Let’s take our time, okay?” she murmured, her eyes closed in contentment. “One day, you can make it up to me, when we both feel like the moment is right.”

Leiftan allowed himself to get comfortable as Guardian used his chest as a pillow. Just knowing that she was listening to the sound of his heart as it beat for her filled him with immeasurable happiness. And all it took was one deep, long inhale of her scent for the incubus to slip away into peaceful oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit that cute lil button at the top to shimmy on over to Leiftan's POV!


End file.
